Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170330225810
'Fan-Made Models "1 YEAR SPECIAL CELEBRATION"' Hey guys ! Welcome to the Fan-Made Models, 1 Year Special Celebration ! It's been an amazing year and I don't want to end this celebration just yet. I'll try to post few of those 1 Year Special Celebrations in the upcoming days ! Ladies and gentlemen, our amazing user around here, Poolol626 has been planning for you a celebration for Disney Crossy Road's 1 year anniverary. He has made 8 '''fan-made models for us to enjoy, from tons of different movies. I got to give him a big thanks because I am pretty he has spent couple hours on this and he's been waiting a lot for me to post it. Now let's get straight to the celebration: WALL-E (The Movie) '''Ladies and gentlemen, let's start off with 3 fan-made models of the world, WALL-E. 1. WALL-E ' ' 2. EVE ' ' 3. M-O ' ' It was time that we would see some WALL-E models ! You've asked for it guys, well you've got it ! Personally, I think that really variates from what we originally see, humans. I just love it, the details are present, I reckognize the fact that they were hard to do but I definitely got to clap on that one ! Loved it !! Impressive ! Next up we got: Alice In Wonderland 4. Classic Alice Thank you !! It was by time that someone decided to make Classic Alice ! We got some Classic characters in Beauty and the Beast, in The Jungle Book, but NEVER in Alice Through The Looking Glass. And Disney Crossy Road STILL owes it to us. And then there is Baymax Super Suit but that goes off-topic. I think her dress could have been improved as it normally really is larger but overall, I still find the model really good ! I can see some improvements Pool ! Although there is two particular models I absolutely love, that I will discuss at the end of this blog. Next up is: Bolt (The Movie) 5. Penny ' ' That one is pretty casual and stays simple. The one thing I like in it are the legs, they really stand out and are pretty detailed. I would give a thumbs up on that one, not my favorite but definitely still amazing ! Uhh...can't wait to show you those 2 last ones. Peter Pan (The Movie) 6. Wendy Darling ' ' Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow !!! Where is Peter Pan ?! I want to see him so much !!!! Sorry, back to Wendy. Again, this model is nice although the robe looks very thin on her neck since her neck and the dress is at the same dimensional level. Got to be careful with that one ! But the model in general is really cool, I gotta say, I LOVE the shoes !! Her orange hair really adds a spark to the model. BUT WHERE IS Peter Pan ? Sorry, back to Wendy. That pretty much sums it up for our girl. And now, the MOMENT YOU (or at least I) have been waiting for, the 2 AMAZING models by Pool. Cinderella (The Movie) 7. Ballroom Cinderella ' ' ' ' ' ' '8. Mother's Dress Cinderella ' ' ' Oh my ! Oh my ! Oh my ! Those 2 models look absolutely fabulous and gorgeous ! The details are just amazing, it looks SO MUCH better than the Ballroom Cinderella we had few months ago. I just absolutely love them ! Only imperfection, WHEN ARE YOU GOING to stop putting sandstone for the hair ?!!! Except that, I really think those 2 models shows the remarkable improvements Pool has made in his models. I would LOVE to see those in Disney Crossy Road, I would try to not ruin Cinderella's mother dress too much but I think it would be too tempting. Recap As a recap, WELL DONE Pool ! Thank you so much for bringing us those wonders in our community ! It brings back some joy moments and re-enforces this community ! Thank you for participating in the "Fan Made Models, 1 Year Special Celebration" This community grows upon wonderful creations like those ! I am sure everyone will love to see this ! I can't wait to see more, you've definitely made some amazing improvements throughout time. I mean come on guys, weren't the Cinderella characters just AWESOME !!!! Thank you man. Thank you community for keep being awesome, again, this is an opportunity for me to thank you, tell you how amazing you are, and I am eager to pass this next year with you, and can't wait to see what new wonders and features Disney Crossy Road will bring us in 2017 ! Now community, what do YOU think of those 8 new incredible fan-made models ? Would you love to see more ? Which one was your favorite ? Thank you everyone, and I catch you guys..laterzz !